


Ho Hey

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy Lewis, the final Frontier [3]
Category: Star Trek 2009, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He started to noticed that she was hiding a lot in the Engine room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho Hey

Because I felt the Scotty deserved some love.

Own Nothing

One-shot  
................................................

1.

"What are you doin' here lass?" He asked her when he sees her sitting on the floor in engineering.

"Shh!" she grabbed his hand and yanked him down to sit next time her. "Keep it down." She whispered to him.

His eyes widened and he looks around to see if anyone was looking for her before looking back at her. "What are ya hidin' from lass?"

"The Cap'n." she smiling brightly. "We're in an all-out prank war."

"Then why the hell are ya here?" He asked her, his voice getting loud. He didn't want pranks down anywhere near his warp core.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, safe zone." She pulled a bottle out of her bag and notice it was whiskey. "You off duty yet Mr. Scott?"

He smiled at her. "As a matter of fact I am lass."  
.........................................

2.

He walked through his engine room when he noticed her sitting on one of the pipes. "Get down from there!"

She glanced down at him and waved. "I'm hiding."

He stared at her in disbelief. "Well hide somewhere else lass. I'm working here."

"I'm hiding from the Doc, he wants to run more tests and I am not up for it." She slid up the pipe and stood in front of him, eyes widen in full puppy dog mood. "Please can I hide here?" She quivered her bottom lip for extra effect.

He sighed and scratched his head. "Oh all right but just for a little while."

She smiled at him. "Thank you!" She wrapped him in a hug and gave him a good squeeze before pulling away. "I'll be out of your way." She promised and ran off to hide, leaving him staring after her.  
..........................................................

3.

"They're going to start to figure it out that you hide down here lass." He told her when he noticed her reading underneath one of the pipes. "Ya lucky no one thought to let them know ya here."

She smiled up at him from the floor. "I think you're the only one who notices me Mr. Scott."

He sighed. "Ya kind of hard to miss lass." He nodded to her chest. "If ya don't mind me sayin'."

She glanced down at her chest and shrugged. "They are pretty fantastic."

He snorted and shook his head. "So who ya hidin' from this time?"

"Sulu wants to teach me how to fence. And I made a habit of staying away from sharp pointy objects." She stated.

"Well, all right, your secret safe with me lass." He waved goodbye and went back to work.  
................................................................

4.

"Don't ya ever work lass?" He asked her when he noticed her again in the engine room.

She scrunched her nose and laughed. "When I'm not hiding from people."

"Who is it this time?" He asked as his communicator when off. " 'Ello?"

"Mr. Scott, would you happen to know where Miss Lewis is?" Spock's voice sounded through the device.

Scott sent Darcy a look as her eyes widened. She silently pleaded with a finger to her lips. "No Mr. Spock, but when I see her, ya wish for me to send the lass up to see ya?"

"That would be correct."

"Very well Sir." Scotty ended the call and glared at her. "Ya owe me lass."

"I know, thank you." She gave him a hug and ran off.

Scotty shook his head as he stared off after her. "Fine ass, she has though." He stated to himself before he went back to work.  
...................................................................

5.

"Not now lass, can't ya see I'm busy here?" He asked her as she placed her finger to her lips and hid behind some big pipes. "I'm getting' real tired of ya antics lass."

"Of whose antics are you getting tired of, Mr. Scott?" Kirk asked from behind him.

Scotty turned around to face his Captain. "Of the damn engines she's been givin' trouble all day. I'll have it fix in no time though." He lied.

Kirk arched an eyebrow at his friend and sighed. "Okay, well if you happen to see Darcy around, send her up. She lost a bet and needs to pay it up."

"Yes Captain." Scotty nodded, watching as Kirk left the engine room. Scotty turned to look for Darcy. "Ya goin' to have to pay up that bet lass, one way or another."

Darcy sighed and walked out from behind the pipes. "I know. And thanks for not ratting me out." She gave him a hug. "I keep owing you don't I?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Don't worry about it lass, ya return the favor one day."  
.....................................................................

1+

Darcy walked down to the engine room, smiling as made her way over to Scotty. "Mr. Scott?" Darcy asked, standing behind him.

Scotty looked over his shoulder to see Darcy standing there. "Ya need hiding again lass?" He asked as he turned to face her.

Darcy smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips before pulling away. "I was actually wondering if you would like to have dinner in my quarters?"

Scotty's eyes widened before he smiled. "That I would lass."

"When you get off shift then?" Darcy asked him.

"I'll get bloody off now." He stated, looking at his PADD. "Just clocked off."

She laughed. "What are we waiting for then?"

An hour later Darcy and Scotty lay in her bed, panting after a second round of sex. "Bloody hell lass, if that's how you repay a bloke, you can hide in the engine room all the time."

Darcy laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "I only hide there when you're on shift you know?"

Scotty smiled up at her, his fingers running through her hair. "Is that so love?"

"So it's love now?" She smirked, kissing his again. Her communicator went off and she groaned as she rolled over to grab it. "Lewis."

"Hey Darcy, have you seen Scotty? He's late for our weekly poker game." Kirk asked through the device.

Darcy stared over at Scotty who was holding back laughter. "No, I haven't, maybe he wasn't feeling good and went to bed early?" She smirked as Scotty started running his other hand up her thigh.

"Okay. Well night." Kirk hung up and Darcy closed and tossed her communicator on the floor.

Darcy smiled down at Scotty as she moved to straddled him. "Looks like you owe me."

Scotty smirked and flipped them over so she was the one on the mattress. "However will I repay you?" He asked her as he kissed his way down her neck.

…..........................

Outside Darcy's door, Kirk stood there with Sulu and Bones. He smirked as he listened to the sounds inside. "Oh yea, they're screwing." He turned to his friends and clapped them on the back. "Let's leave the two love birds alone. We have a poker game to get too."


End file.
